Fiona Vynam
| |- | | colspan="2" valign="top" | - Bishop Fiona Vynam |} |Row 7 title = Beliefs|Row 7 info = Holy Light |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 8 title =House |Row 8 info = Vynam |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive|imagewidth = 300}} "The Holy Light teaches that there is a connection between the self and the universe. This connection manifests as what we feel through both senses and emotions. When a person is moved, through seeing something breathtaking or feeling love for another, that emotion connects him to the universe. Experiencing the emotion ensures that he exists, as something within him felt the emotions or processed the sensual awareness. Because he exists, so must the universe that gave him that feeling. From there, he can act upon the universe, causing more changes to create feelings in others. Thus, the followers of Holy Light seek to make the world a better place by being true to their own emotions. The next step in recognizing this connection between the self and the universe is developing the goodness within and without. If one wishes for happiness, one must work to better the universe to make others happy. Experiencing the glory and beauty of the world will in turn tap into the inner beauty and glory within one's soul. However, giving in to greed, despair, and unhappiness will only darken the universe. The Holy Light is the glory of the universe reflected upon the soul and mirrored back onto itself. Most Humans, Dwarves, and a numerous amount of Quel'dorei follow the path of the Holy Light. It is a faith that advocates purity, goodness, kindness, and compassion in the face of adversity." '' Physical Description Fiona was a woman who had ties to both the Noble Quel'dorei and Human races, due to her mixed racial background. She was shorter than most half-elven people, with a rather fair complexion. Normally you would find her dressed in her habit due to her status with the Priesthood. This consisted of long and elegant robes, a silk stole and the crook of the Shepherd. Sometimes outside of the Sanctuary of the Church, she wore her traveler's habit. Decorated bodysuit with embroidery and a cloak of pure white. Personality One would believe Mother Fiona was a rather loving woman, she would give people the utmost benefit of the doubt. Never making any assumptions about anyone, allowing herself to truly get to know someone. Wanting the truth was her priority, nothing was more valuable than the truth for this priestess. People will also often see her visiting the local orphanage; reading stories and singing hymns to the children was a passion. History Ranger-Captain of the Silver Covenant When Fiona was younger a Ranger lived in her town. She was fascinated with his archery ability, as well as his knowledge of the land. After years of watching this Ranger practice, Fiona was dead set on learning how to use a bow. Working at the inn, delivering good and tending to livestock; she finally made enough for a splendid bow. Feeling so proud of her new possession, she just had to show it off. During a full harvest moon, Fiona ventured out into the forest to find the ranger. To her surprise, she found him actually practicing under the moonlight and dim lighting of several torches. After showing off her bow, and admitting that she too would like to learn the practice of archery he took her under his wing. After several years of mentorship, the Ranger and Fiona felt it was time for her to enlist into the Silver Covenant during the opposition of the Lich King. Before they went off to Dalaran, Fiona said goodbye to her Mother; that was the last time she saw her, she died a year later to an unknown illness. In Dalaran, Fiona, and her mentor Saethen Dayforge worked closely with the Kirin Tor under the Silver Covenant. The two worked together on a scouting squadron, conducting reconnaissance for the militant faction. Leadership of the Silver Covenant saw the abilities of this young Half-Elf and decided it was best to see her talents at work. Fiona worked her way up from Ranger to Farstrider, then Lieutenant and even Captain. From day one she was a simple scout, and then on she became a leader of reconnaissance for Silver Covenant. As the Silver Covenant are members of the Alliance, it is never a surprised to see a request from Stormwind for its members to be transferred over. The faction was a bit sad that they had to send Fiona over, but they wouldn't disregard a request from the King's military. In honor of her work with the Covenant, Fiona was promoted to Ranger-Captain and given a silver bow. Marriage to the Admiral During the later portion of her employment with the Silver Covenant right after the exodus of Gilneas, Fiona met an older man by the name of Ranets Daggerfang. Quickly the two had fallen in love, it was rather shocking since the man was Gilnean and the woman was of elven descent. Once Ranets had created a foothold in the Alliance Military, Ranets had requested the Alliance High Command that they request for the transfer of his beloved. Once in Stormwind, Fiona was placed into the Crusaders of Wrynn or Stormwind's Ninth-Regiment. Not long after the two had gotten married and had several children together. Church of the Holy Light Upon her retirement from the Crusaders of Wrynn, Fiona walked around the canals of Stormwind without a purpose. Eventually, she found herself working at the orphanage, mopping the floors and telling stories ot the Children. Every day, Mother Myriel Rochford from the nearby Cathedral would wander over to the orphanage with a basket full of goodies for the children. Often it would be snacks and parchment for the children to draw on. Fiona found that this woman had such elegance, grace, and humbleness. Aspiring to be like this woman, she took her off to the side and spoke about several things. These things included: the Priesthood, the Light, and the mission of the Church. This brought so much inspiration to Fiona, she had to learn more about the Light. For the next few months, Fiona ventured every Sunday to the Northshire Abbey to attend the diocesan seminary. Learning much about not only the Light but the Church as well, Fiona found a calling she couldn't ignore one bit. - Ordination WIP Prior of Stormwind WIP Diocese Installment Under a new administration, the Church of the Holy Light allowed for the reconstruction of the Diocese of Quel’Danas. Creating a point of relief for the Quel’dorei people of the Alliance, allowing its people to safely venture to their former Kingdom and Holy Land. On the eve of its installation, the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel’Thalas announced the Diocese to their associates at the Court of Uther. This brought up much curiosity and question to the representing chapters, but also a beacon of hope that this was a step forward for all faithful. Notification of the Installment of the Diocese would be the next evening, at eight bells according to Stormwind standard time. During the Diocese installment, many enjoyed a Thalassian styled Liturgy that went over the topic of faith and struggle. Going in depth just like the Highborne and Quel’dorei of former, we too can move on and aspire for the future. Like the practice of Belore, we all should aspire to be open and radiant much like the Sun. That as long as we are faithful in the Light, confident in ourselves and not worry about how others think, we can overcome any hardship. Later that evening, Lady Auroralina Ivenhart and Mother Fiona Vynam were consecrated into the Office of Episcopacy. The Silver Hand Chapter of Quel’Thalas was also sworn in as the Diocese official Silver Hand chapter. Right after her consecration, Mother Fiona Vynam also made a statement to the gathered faithful. ''"Due to the growing populace of the Quel'dorei and Half-Elven throughout the Kingdoms of Azeroth, the Church of the Holy Light has granted ministerial authority to the ecclesiastics of Elven descent. Allowing these Knights and Priests to administer religious and legal authority in regards to the Elves, as well as, their associates throughout the world of Azeroth. To help bridge and connect these members of society, creating a sense that even without their original home of Quel'thalas, they are still connected." This statement was also issued to the chapters of the Court of Uther the previous day, to ensure that there was no objection oh their behalf to the episcopal elect’s policy. Corruption of the Church of the Holy Light WIP Order of Saint Uther and the Sacred Rite WIP 54931a57d14a29fe69f9478956ab764f.png|Vynam in her travelers habit. 898ad5d60517b7eb1b31fbf912ade715.png|The Reverend Mother now. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Priests Category:Silver Covenant Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Daggerfang Family Category:The Highguard Category:House of Vynam Category:Crusaders of Wrynn Category:Diocese of Quel'Danas Category:The Sacred Rite